base_raidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Update Log
This page contains all known update logs: ' V2.06 ''5th May 2019 * Game is released and out of beta! V2.07 22th May 2019 * Fixed a bug where red circles would appear around Double Turrets V2.08 23th May 2019 * You can now steal stored cash from enemy Bank Vaults and Safes! Destroy the Bank Vault or Safe and they will drop a Base Cash Bag. Pick up the Base Cash Bag to claim the cash! V2.09 26th May 2019 * Fixed Illumina infinite jump bug. * Raid round bug fixed. * More moderators in the game to ban exploiters. * Infinite jump and no clip exploit hopefully patched. * Data loss bug patched. * VIP and INSANE VIP players should now get all their items including the Dragon Blaze Sword. * Jumping bug when you die should be fixed. * Fixed sniper field of view bug. * Some weapon alterations. Hyperlaser and Crossbow will be altered soon. * New taser animation so no more glitchy reaction to getting tasered. V2.11 29th May 2019 * After lots of demand, players can no longer 'cheat' by enabling protection if they had been in combat within the last 10 seconds. If their health has been damaged or if they have used any of their weapons in the last 10 seconds then they will not be able to enable protection. * Crates will now always spawn in the centre of the map. Become 'king of the hill' to win them. * Game pass purchase prompts will no longer show if you are in combat. * Attempted fix for mobile shooting and jumping bug. * Other bug fixes. V2.12 1st June 2019 * Attempted fixed for all infinite jump exploits. * Another attempted fix for the issue on mobile where you can no longer jump or shoot. * Turret range is now shown when placing down turrets.There is now a levels leaderboard. * Changed combat time to 5 seconds instead of 10 seconds along with a countdown timer. * New hotkey icons next to buttons. Attempted fix for infinite cash glitch. * Fixed some GUI issues. * Buffed rocket launcher blast radius and damage. V2.13 2nd June 2019 * The amount of Base Cash that can be stolen from a base is now 2.5x higher than before and 5x higher than before with 1000 extra bonus Base Cash for bonus rounds. * Raiding bigger bases will now give much higher rewards than raiding smaller bases. This promotes the raiding of bigger bases. The reward for raiding smaller bases will still be low. * Fixed the issue where you can be stuck in combat mode forever. * Jump givers will no longer reset when they are moved inside your base. * Reduced jump giver power and time duration. * Fixed the turret range information which stays showing after turrets are destroyed. V2.14 3rd June 2019 * Lunge jump glitch with melee weapons patched in new servers 'V2.14'. V2.15 4th June 2019 * Cash glitch has been patched. V2.16 29th June 2019 * Save Slots (Open the middle menu to view save slots.) * 10 New Weapons * 9 New Base Items * Hit detection has been improved. Improved bullet speed and effects. * VIP SERVERS (VIP Server players will have unlimited access to every item in the game including weapons, base items, boosts and trails, a maximum base size of 25,000, no item cap limit per base e.g. no cap on the number of godly rocket turrets in a single base.) * Base Cash no longer given as crate award. * Players with Double Cash game pass are no longer given double cash award from crates. * Crate base items can now be sold for BaseBUX. * Boosts now last for 15 minutes instead of a single life. * Improved Hyperlaser and Crossbow. * Settings option to remove the raid arrow. * Reduced raiding statue radius so players now have to step fully on the raid statue to raid another player. * Bases now repair in protection mode, even if other players are standing in the base. * Fixed infinite spawn protection bug. * Removed 'Double Cash' message spam when Double Cash is activated. * You are now notified which base item killed your enemy if they die from a base item e.g. 'PLAYER GOT BLOXXED BY YOUR ROCKET TURRET'. * Exploit fixes. * Minor bug fixes. V2.17 2nd July 2019 * Fixed Console 'Sell All' and 'Withdraw All' UI sticking bug. * Fixed Banana Dropper tripping enemies when in Base Protection bug. * Improved weapon system for low FPS players. * Fixed Juggerbase Game Pass base healing bug. V2.18 3rd July 2019 * Fixed the data saving slots bug in extremely large bases. * Added real time error reporting in the game so that we can respond faster to bug reports and glitches. V2.20 12th July 2019 '''PRO SERVERS * Only players with 250 kills or more can enter. * Double Base Cash earnings on ALL kills. * No Build Protection. * Half raid cool down time. STARTER BASES FOR NEW PLAYERS * New players will now be given a choice of 5 bases; * Rocket * Pyramid * Sci-Fi * Castle * Office PHOTO MODE * Take better screenshots and photos of your bases. You can find photo mode in SETTINGS. * The total value of your base in Base Cash is now shown in the Base Size menu on the left of your screen. * Added chat tag for VIP and INSANE VIP members. * Improved game performance. * Fixed lag issue when large bases are loaded into the game. * Fixed lag issue when 'Withdraw All' is used on large bases. * Paintball bullet glitch patched. * Fixed VIP servers part count limit bug. * Fixed not being able to jump off ladders. * Fixed 'LOADING YOUR BASE' text not being shown when players first join. * Altered snipers. * Fixed inventory not updating after 'Withdraw All' is used. * Fixed crossbow extra damage glitch. * Fixed '$' symbol showing next to some player stats. * Fixed code redeeming bug. * Fixed player tags appearing over unoccupied bases. * Fixed console issue relating to Starter Pack offer. * Slight UI alterations. * Fixed statue bug. V2.21 12th July 2019 * When raiding bases in Pro Servers, you steal double the amount during bonus and non-bonus raid rounds so the rewards are much greater! * Fixed inventory values not updating after withdrawing items. * New player starter base choice UI is now shown even when new players transfer to New Player Servers. * Fixed door operating issue. * Fixed turrets. * Fixed loading issue relating to starter bases. V2.22 29th July 2019 "Beach Update" * Map alterations for beach theme. NEW BEACH WEAPONS; * Starfish Shuriken * Beach Battle Sword * Water Balloon * Summer Soaker * Deluxe Beach Ball * Shark Launcher NEW BEACH BASE ITEMS; * Beach Ball Shooter * Crab Trap * Shells * Sandcastle * Starfish * Jellyfish Trap * Boombox Radio * Rubber Duck Chair * Rubber Ring Chair * Beach Chair * Beach Umbrella NEW BEACH BASE ITEMS; * Beach Ball Shooter * Crab Trap * Shells * Sandcastle * Starfish * Jellyfish Trap * Boombox Radio * Rubber Duck Chair * Rubber Ring Chair * Beach Chair * Beach Umbrella CHANGES AND FIXES; * Teapot launcher now explodes on impact. * Reduced boost rarities. * Reduced rocket launcher range and accuracy. * Fixed sci-fi door. * Fixed jump boost base item position. * Fixed teleporter base item text. * Patched cash duplication glitch, all users who used this glitch in excess will have their data wiped. * Fixed starter base not always being shown to new players. 1st January 2019 * Reverted map back to normal V1.23 30th November 2019 * Fixed beach ball shooter. * Sound effects added to tennis ball shooter, beach ball shooter and cannon. * Improved base item projectile performance. * Improved shark shooter. * NEW BASE ITEMS; * Dead Tree * Security Cameras * Computer (Was a duplicated item) * Bin * Ballista * Laser Turret * Peashooter * Punchbag * Jukebox * Added new turret-wide limit, caps at 8 30th November 2019 * Turret limit raised to 10. * Sci-fi door fixed. * Duplicate PC base item removed. V1.24 15th December 2019 "Christmas Update" CANDY CANE EVENT; Collect candy canes to unlock special event items! * Candy canes will spawn randomly around the map and also spawn when a player dies. * Open the candy cane page in the main menu to see the special event items! * Purchase the double candy cane boost to get double candy canes! NEW BASE ITEMS; * Snowball Turret * Present Turret * Snow Machine * Snowman * Igloo * Candy Cane * Christmas Lights * Christmas Bells * Avalanche Trap * Christmas Tree NEW WEAPONS; * Snowflake Shurikens * Snowball * Christmas Tree Sword * Christmas Tree Launcher * Candy Cane Bow * Candy Cane Launcher * Staff of the Neverending Frost NEW SKINS; * Snowman * Snowflake * Candy Cane NEW NAME TAGS; * �� * Elf * Santa * �� * Jolly * Reindeer * Candy Cane Christmas Map 23rd December 2019 * Added Decoration Gingerbread Man * Christmas themed raid statue 17th January 2020 * Christmas event is now over * Christmas weapons won by candy canes were put into crates * Other candy cane items are no longer obtainable * Christmas themed base items are no longer obtainable * Christmas raid statue removed * Snowball and Christmas Tree Launcher have been fixed